Toffee
Character Design Hair color: A toffee-like blond with ligher ends on his ears and tail. Eye color: A warm yellow colour. Shirt: A white shirt with short sleeves. Shirt2: A dark brown vest with white stitching. Pants: Dark brown trousers that are folded up to under his knees. Neck: A thin double layered black ribbon. Feet: Bare. Other1: Wears a brown and white striped bracelet of leather matching the one around his ankle. Other2: Always keeps a golden pocket watch in a pocket on his vest that is attatched to his back pocket. Nationality: French. History Toffee was once a malkavian but was later turned into a werewolf. He used to enjoy taking long walks in the woods, during his wandering he would sometimes catch a glimpse, of a pack of big wolves. Unable to stop himself, he tried to seek them out. After many years of trying he finally managed to catch up with one of the wolves, realizing that they were in fact werewolves. Stunned but intrigued he tired to talk to the big dog but found himself getting attacked and bitten. He woke up later in the forest surrounded by other wolves. Surprised to be alive he turned to the others, asking them to explain to him what had happened. He found out that he big wolf he had been following was the Alpha of the group and he had turned him into one of them. It's unusual for werewolves to turn kindred instead of humans, since it's harder and doesn't always work, and that made him even more confused. Toffee decided to stay with the pack and was soon adopted in as the Alpha's puppy. Due to his kindred genes, he is very energetic and has a hard time being still for too long, constantly pestering the Alpha for attention. For a long time he has been yearning to prove himself to the Alpha, showing him that he can be a strong and independent werewolf and to do so, he have been "moving out" from the pack, to start a pack of his own. Talking big and looking confident didn't help, as these attempts failed 34 times before he finally got out and moved to the other side of the forest, where he somehow managed to mark a big part of the woods as his territory. He has however no pack there and therefore he gets lonely, which causes him to travel back to his Alpha from time to time, stocking up on affection before he can go back to his own house. Lately he has discovered a new werewolf named Taffy, living close to his territory. He keeps asking him to join his pack even though Taffy lives in a kindred mansion. The other keeps refusing but Toffee wont give up. He often visits him and they have as of late become somewhat good friends. Character Relations *'Taffy' (Awesome pack member and love interest.) *'Noah' (Delicious young boy that he wants to eat.) *'Sior' (Weird guy he always needs to hide from.) *'Dio' (A Brujah that creeps around looking annoyed.) *'Michel' (Sometimes he's playing with Taffy!) *'Séraphin' (He's great right?.) Facts *Was adopted as a son-like character by the Alpha Werewolf of the pack after being turned by him. *Ran away from the pack and settled down on the other side of the forest. *The reason he ran away was to prove to his Alpha that he was capable of living on his own. *He failed "moving out" over 34 times... *Feels lonely and goes back to the others from time to time. *Needs a lot attention. *Is very small for a werewolf. *His shapes, except the animal featured kine one, is a wolf the height of 1 metre, and a roughly 2m tall werewolf shape. Category:Werewolves Category:Malkavians